Am I a Monster?
by S.Oyabun
Summary: "Kau adalah monster kecil." / "Am I a Monster?" / "Kau kesepian?"/ "Maukah kau mempercayai monster?" / "You are not a monster, Master."/ prequel I am sorry, I can not grant your wish, Master./


_**DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ!**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Notice: Boys Love, Typo(S), Abal and Out Of Character **_

_**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Mind to Read it?**_

_This is a prequel of__** I am sorry, I can not grant your wish, Master.**_

Ketika semua yang tidak kita inginkan terjadi … ketika semua yang tak pernah kita bayangkan terjadi … ketika semua hal buruk yang kita hindari terjadi … maka pada saat itulah kita mencoba untuk berharap dan memohon. Namun apa yang kita lakukan jika harapan itu hanyalah sampai pada ujung jalan pengharapan? Bagaiamana jika pintu harapan tak terbuka … tak menerima harapan kita? Apakah kita harus memanjatkan harapan itu berulang-ulang kali? Ataukah kita harus berserah diri dan berputus asa? Sebenarnya … harapan seperti apa yang dapat membuka pintu harapan itu?

Harapan tentang cinta?

Tentang kasih sayang?

Untuk melenyapkan orang?

Atau menghilang dari dunia ini?

Tak bisakah dia mengabulkan permintaan bocah pirang dengan mata biru itu? Tak bisakah kata 'Kumohon jangan biarkan orang tuaku meninggalkanku.' Itu terkabul dalam sekejap? Jika tak memohon padamu … lalu kepada siapa dia memohon?

Tangisan memecah keheningan di dalam sebuah ruangan bernunansa elegan dengan warna putih gading. Derap langkah dan letupan senjata saling sahut-menyahut seakan-akan berbincang-bincang dengan santai. Deru napas saling beradu mecoba menenangkan diri. Rembesan air mata dan darah mewarnai suasana kelam itu. Tawa kepuasan dan tangis kehilangan saling beradu mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain. Ukiran-ukiran kesedihan dan luka terus mendalam dan menyusup masuk ke dalam kalbu.

_**Am I a Monster?**_

.

.

Ruangan bernuansa Eropa yang elegan tampak begitu ribut dan mencekam. Suara-suara kemarahan saling beradu satu sama lain. Kehangatan yang selalu menyelimuti ruangan itu kini hilang tergantikan oleh suasana dingin. "Kau tidak bisa hanya menunggu seperti ini, Minato! Kita harus menyelamatkan putra kita!" ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjang dengan keanggunannya, Uzumaki Kushina. Matanya tampak bengkak seperti habis menangis. Tampak jelas air matanya masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tahu … tapi kita tidak boleh gegabah. Mereka sengaja melakukan ini untuk menjebak kita, Kushina. Cobalah berpikir dengan tenang." Ucap seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan mata seindah batu langit, Namikaze Minato. Raut kekhawatiran terukir jelas di wajah tampan itu. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan karena tak dapat berbuat apa-apa sebagai seorang ayah.

"Kau! Aku tidak peduli! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang saat anakku berada dekat dengan ajalnya? Apa kau gila, hah? Aku tidak mau dengar omonganmu!" wanita berambut merah panjang itu pergi meninggalkan suaminya yang hanya termangu menatap kepergiannya. Kakinya melangkah secepat mungkin untuk meninggalkan mansion besar milik keluarga besarnya. Tak memperdulikan teriakan dan sapaan khawatir dari pelayan-pelayan setianya. Dia tidak peduli lagi, dia harus menyelamatkan putranya.

Kushina menyalakan mesin mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Air matanya kembali mengalir saat menatap jalanan tempat anaknya bermain. Anak berumur tujuh tahun yang selalu tersenyum lebar itu kini dalam bahaya. Mata biru yang menenangkan itu kini menangis memanggil nama ibu dan ayahnya. Kushina sangat tahu akan hal itu. Kushina terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Tangannya menggenggam kemudi dengan sangat erat. Berharapa hal itu dapat mengurangi rasa khawatirnya. Tak menyadari mobil suaminya membuntutinya dari belakang.

**VargaS. Oyabun**

Tangisan anak kecil memecah di dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa elegan dengan warna putih gading. Suara derap kaki yang begitu pelan memenuhi ruangan kelam itu. Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang dan mata kuning seperti ular tampak berjalan mendekati seorang bocah berambut pirang. Bocah itu menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan sendu. Rasa takut dan kesedihan tampak dengan jelas tersirat dari mata sebiru langit itu. Tangannya memeluk lututnya erat. Pipi mungilnya basah akan air mata dan bibir merah mungil itu tampak bergetar hebat.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membawamu kesini, bocah? Kedua orang tuamu selalu menang dalam perang saham. Hal itu membuatku ingin mencoba melihat bagaimana jika salah satu kebahagiannya kuambil." Orang itu menunduk dan memegang dagu bocah tersebut. Matanya menyiratkan kepuasan yang begitu mendalam. Tangan putih pucat itu tampak bergetar menahan rasa tawa kepuasannya. Mata yang seperti ular itu memandang bocah di hadapannya dengan seringaiannya.

"Tuan! Orang tua bocah itu sudah ada di depan!" ucap seorang pria dengan kaca mata bulat dan rambut perak, Kabuto. Orochimaru nama bos tersebut yang tampak sedang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedetik kemudian, seringaian lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Orang tersebut menjilat bibirnya dengan penuh napsu membunuh.

"Bawa mereka masuk!" perintahnya pada bawahannya yang bernama Kabuto tersebut. Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia hendak menjemput kedua orang yang ada di luar gedung tersebut.

.

.

Orochimaru menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan ramah, "Hai … lama tak berjumpa." Ucapnya sembari melambikan tangannya sedikit. Sosok itu tersenyum palsu kepada pasangan suami-istri di hadapannya. "Kemarilah! Jemput putramu." Ucap orang tersebut. Kushina yang tak berpikir panjang segera berlari menuju anaknya yang notabene sedang memeluk lututnya erat di pojokan.

Bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang pria menghadapkan sebuah pistol ke arah ibunya yang sedang berlari ke arahnya, "IBU! JANGAN KEMARI!"

'DORR'

Telat … pria itu lebih dulu menembakkan senjatanya. Peluru perak itu tertanam tepat di kepala wanita berambut merah tersebut. Wanita itu tampak tersenyum kepada anaknya sebelum benar-benar terjatuh menyentuh lantai, "Na-ru-to." Gumamnya disaat-saat terakhir hidupnya. Minato menatap Orochimaru dengan geram. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? APA YANG KAU PIKIR LAKUKAN, SIALAN!" bentaknya terhadap orang itu. Minato berlari kencang ingin menerjang Orochimaru. Namun, satu meter sebelum tangannya menyentuh Orochimaru … gerakannya terhenti. "A-apa yang k-kau laku-ugh." Pisau kecil tampak tertanam tepat di dahinya.

'BRUK'

Minato jatuh tepat di hadapan bocah berambut pirang kesayangannya, "M-maafkan kami, Naru." Minato sempat menatap Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya. Tangannya sempat bergerak untuk menjangkau tangan mungil anaknya. Tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit … perlahan-lahan Minato menutup kedua matanya. Menemani jasad sang istri yang sudah terkulai kaku tak bernyawa.

"AYAAAAAAAAH!" bocah itu berteriak kencang menatap jasad ayahnya yang terjatuh tepat di hadapannya. Tangannya bergetar hebat mencoba menggenggam tangan dingin ayahnya. Tangisannya pecah begitu menyentuh tangan ayahnya. Darah bercampur air mata mewarnai ruangan yang penuh penderitaan ini.

"Kau monster kecil. Jika bukan karena kau … orang tuamu takkan mati. Kaulah yang membunuhnya. Kau monster."

Gerombolan orang-orang yang menculiknya itu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Meninggalkannya dengan ucapan yang menorehkan luka mendalam di hatinya. Matanya menatap sendu kepergian orang-orang tersebut yang bahkan sempat menendang jasad kedua orang tuanya, "_Am I a Monster_?" gumamnya sembari menatap jasad kedua orang tuanya dengan dingin. "Ya, mungkin aku memang monster."

**VargaS. Oyabun**

Bocah berambut pirang itu menatap sosok di depannya dengan dingin, "Kau siapa?" tanyanya pada saat sosok itu berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok itu menatap dua jasad tak bernyawa yang tak jauh darinya dengan senyuman tipis. Matanya menyiratkan kekaguman pada dua sosok tersebut.

"Kau kesepian?" tanyanya pada bocah pirang berumur tujuh tahun itu. Dia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya pada bocah di hadapannya. Senyuman tipis masih tersungging di bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut pirang yang ternoda darah itu. Perlahan tangannya membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata pada pipi bocah tersebut. "Kau bukanlah seorang monster. Kau bocah biasa yang tegar."

"Benarkah?" bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Mata itu masih manatapnya dengan dingin. Matanya menatap sosok berambut _raven_ dengan mata _onyx_ di hadapannya dengan datar.

"Hum, akulah monster yang asli. Seorang monster yang diciptakan untuk mengumpulkan memori orang-orang." Jawab sosok tersebut. Dia tersenyum manis sembari memeluk bocah itu dengan erat. Tangannya mengelus punggung bocah itu dengan pelan . "Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku akan menjagamu dan mengabulkan semua keinginanmu."

"Tapi aku tak pernah mempercayai orang lagi." jawab bocah itu dengan nada dingin. Matanya masih tampak sangat redup. Tak menyiratkan kehidupan sedikitpun.

"Biarkan aku memiliki memorimu. Biarkan aku yang mempercayaimu." Ucap sosok berambut hitam kebiruan tersebut. Senyuman tipis itu tak kunjung hilang dari bibirnya.

"Apakah kau mau mempercayai monster sepertiku? Jika kau mau, semua memori manyakitkan ini adalah milikmu, Sasuke."

"_Yes, my Master_."

.

.

Memiliki seorang master selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun membuatnya sedikit merasa senang. Meskipun tak pernah sekalipun sang Master tersenyum padanya. Sebagai seorang pelayan yang mengabdi seumur hidup, dia harus tetap berada di sisinya sampai kapanpun. "_You are not a Monster, Master._"

**TAMAT**

Ha—ah aku baru bisa buat prequelnya, hehehe nanti sequelnya nyusul ya! Semoga prequel ini dapat membuat para reader sedikit mengerti awal dari cerita yang sangat menggantung sebelumnya hahaha.

**Saa, Mind to Review, Minna-san?**


End file.
